Second Chances: Anniversary Blues
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a simple trip to the bank turns into a hostage situation, Rick and Laurie Simon save their friends, but end up fighting for each others’ lives. Thanks to MB, Beth T and Sara...for all your good words.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Anniversary Blues

When a simple trip to the bank turns into a hostage situation, Rick and Laurie Simon save their friends, but end up fighting for each others' lives.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters from Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

"God, no….when did it happen?" A.J. Simon frantically yanked open his gun case, pulling out his revolver and ammunition. Loading the bullets into the gun, he caught his breath as the familiar voice on the other end of the phone paused, then said, "About 30 minutes ago, A.J…..he helped everyone else get out but Laurie, I don't think she'd leave him behind."

"Is he…." The younger Simon paused, then continued. "Is Rick still alive?" A sharp intake of breath let him know his wife had come in the room, and instantly he put his weapon down and held out his hand. As Linda took it, she put her head next to his, then listened as their friend continued.

"As far as we know, pal… Temple and Towne were there too, they're okay but Towne's furious, says one of the robbers socked Rick in the face and his eyes are almost swollen shut. Laurie "told me" she's fine…but you know her…."

"Yeah, I know Sis….Okay, I'm on my way, I'm just going to call Mom and Robbie…have him make sure Robin knows too. Did you get a hold of Oscar?" A.J. asked.

"Already talked to him, he's on his way now…..You call Cecilia, Jaime'll reach the kids and get them over to your place, just in case."

"Thanks, Steve, you and Jaime are real lifesavers here…." A.J. told him, then paled as the front door opened and his mother rushed into the house. "A.J., Linda….what's going on? I saw Rick's picture on the news?"

"Mom, I only have a minute….sit down, please." A.J. said good-bye to Steve, then took Cecilia's arm and helped her to the sofa, Linda following and sitting next to her. She looked at the two of them as A.J. shook his head.

"It's bad, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm waiting, A.J…."

He looked at his mother, then calmly said. "It's Rick _and_ Laurie, Mom…they're being held hostage at the credit union over by the Heritage."

As her face registered shock, A.J.'s thoughts whirled back to the previous day. "_All because they wanted to surprise Steve and Jaime…"_

"So Steve and Jaime have been married what….thirty four years?" Rick nodded then smirked when A.J. added, "Only a year on you and Sis, then…I bet you guys got some good advice from them before you got married." He smiled as his brother pushed a can of beer at him then popped one open. Leading the way out of the ranch house kitchen, Rick pretended to be thinking as he plopped onto the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah, never go to bed angry, like Mom says, and always let your wife win arguments…." Rick grinned, then let out a yelp of surprise when two hands tickled his sides.

"Hey you, no sneak attacks!" he started, trying to set down his drink, then Laurie's arms were around his, and she silenced him with a kiss. When they parted, A.J. was laughing as she cooed, "What about arguments?"

"Never had any, never will…" he returned archly, then slid off his perch on the living room couch and pulled her into his lap as she squealed with surprise.

"Oh, that's great advice, maybe I ought to have Steve give Linny and me some…" A.J. smiled, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it …let's give Steve and Jaime a party when they come back from Yosemite, and a second honeymoon….maybe a cruise?"

"That would be nice, or maybe a bed and breakfast weekend in Catalina?" Laurie suggested, at which Rick blew a raspberry on her neck. "Rick…I'm serious.." she giggled. "What do you think?"

"I think the B&B would be it, after all, they went to Alaska last year…" he replied. "Why don't we hit the credit union and use our travel points?"

"Yeah, that would be great…we can get the package deal that lets them have a show or tour, too!" she added, then sat up as a familiar car pulled into the driveway.

"Towne and Temple are here….all right!" At once Rick put his arms under her and stood up, then set his wife on her feet. "Thank you, love." She hugged him, then said, "Come on, guys…let's help them get settled."

"Sure, darlin'…" Rick took her hand and the three Simons went out the back of the house and across the yard to where their friends were parked.

"Well, this I like, a welcoming committee…" Towne climbed out of the car, then approached them with a tired smile on his face.

"We aim to please, Towne…glad you're home.." Rick released Laurie's hand so she could embrace Temple, then bear hugged his friend. "It's been too quiet…"

"Yeah, now I know why you and my buddy are homebodies…" Temple slung an arm around A.J.. "I even missed you, A.J…and this place. No more thirteen week commitments…at least for a year!"

"Believe it when I see it…" Towne muttered under his breath, then stopped when he saw tears in his wife's eyes. "Okay, I believe it, honey… Come on, let's go inside..we'll unpack the car later."

"Thanks, Towne.." Temple wiped her eyes, then smiled as Rick and A.J. insisted on unloading their luggage and helping take it into their house. As they entered the house, Rick was relieved that Laurie and Linda had been over the day before and dusted and cleaned.

"Wow, you guys shouldn't have…and you put food in here?" Temple opened the refrigerator to find it fully stocked, with a fresh plate of sandwiches and salads on the top shelf.

"I didn't want you guys to have to make a trip to the store your first day home." Laurie explained, wiping her own tears away. "I sure missed you two, and I'm glad you're staying put."

Over the next few hours, Rick was glad to see the Browns unwind over a late lunch, and after A.J. left to take the kids to a game, decided to rope them into planning the Austin's anniversary party.

"Count us in…and I know where we can get some great decorations…there's a new party store near the credit union that has so much fun stuff…" Temple got very excited, and Laurie started practically bouncing with glee. "I knew you'd want in….we are going to have so much fun.."

"Well, ladies, we'll leave the frou-frou to you.. Towne and A.J. and I will take care of the food." Rick proclaimed, at which Towne added, grinning, "You mean we'll catch the fish then cook it!"

"Frou-frou…man, you're sad!" Temple laughed, then yawned, breaking everyone up.

"I think you've hit the wall, honey….why don't we say goodbye and see you for breakfast?" Laurie asked, then Towne nodded, failing to stop his own yawn.

"I think that means "yes"!" Rick snickered.

As the two Simons returned to the ranch, a loud barking let them know their dog Jack had discovered they were outside, and he came tearing across the yard.

"There's my Jacky, what took you so long?" Laurie said, then giggled as the puppy jumped into Rick's arms.

"Whoa…what did you get into…Laurie, he's been in the garbage again!" Rick groused, holding Jack at arms length. Sure enough, as they came to the back door of the ranch, the garbage can was turned over and the remains of breakfast were strewn around.

"You bad boy, now I'll have to give you a bath.." Laurie scolded, then Jack started whimpering, and Rick chuckled as her eyes softened. "Now, darlin'…"

"I know.. it's just …." Laurie started to sniff, then Rick put the dog down and pulled her into his arms. "He's doing all the things his daddy did at that age." He finished, then dropped a kiss on her head. "But we can't have the coyotes drawn in by that mess…."

"You're right…." She put her face against his shoulder and sighed. "I'll try to be firm with him…"

"That's my girl…now why don't you get changed and I'll get his bathtub out and some towels." Rick hugged his wife, then kissed her when she wriggled her eyebrows at him.

"You just want to see me in a wet t-shirt…"

"Promises, promises…" he teased, then watched her run into the house, a playful Jack on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

"Told you they had fun stuff!" Temple held up Chinese lanterns with little lights, and Laurie nodded enthusiastically. "I want those….we'll do the patio with those! How many boxes do they have?"

As the two women filled their cart, Rick and Towne stood outside the shop, ticking off their shopping list. It had been a busy morning

"Okay, we got everything but the fish and steaks and vegetables. But we still have to stop at the credit union, Temple and I need to change our mailing address and close our old San Diego account." Towne said. Rick looked up, surprised. "San Diego? You hung on to that?"

"Yeah, never got around to taking care of it…but since Temple and I are settling here..seemed like no time like today." Towne spoke reflectively, then looked at Rick.

"I guess this means …we're home."

Rick was moved, and impulsively reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good."

"Thanks." Towne met his eyes, then a "Towne, look!" made them both laugh.

"I guess we get to see what damage they've done…" Rick grinned, then both men strode to the shop entrance to see a cart full of decorations and favors, with Laurie and Temple beaming.

"What on earth….where'd you find the Tiki glasses, babe…" Towne picked up one out of the bag. "This looks like something my folks would have had…"

"I knew you guys would like them…we'll do a Hawaiian or Island theme and give them their weekend getaway." Temple enthused, as Laurie added "and we have palm tree necklaces and cool hats for everyone!"

"Well, since you two have did so good, why don't we get lunch at the Heritage after the bank." Rick suggested. At once Laurie held out her hand to Temple. "I told you!"

"Yes, buddy…I owe you!" She groaned, then pulled out a five-dollar bill and put it in her hand. "Damn...I should never bet you on what Rick will say!"

Puzzled, Rick looked at the two women, as Laurie smugly explained, "I told Temple that you guys would like the stuff, and that Rick would treat us to lunch!"

Towne chuckled, then put his arms around both women. "If my neighbor is going to be taking money from my wife, at least I'm going to get lunch out of it!"

Rick laughed, then plucked the money from Laurie's fingers. "And if my wife is going to start making money off me, I think I need to negotiate a cut!"

"Rick……." Laurie pretended to pout, then giggled as Rick took her hand and kissed it.

"Isn't that worth it?" he winked. The Browns looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "I think we need to put this stuff in the car before they need to get a room!" Temple said, wiping her eyes.

Once the men had loaded the trunk of Towne's car, the four of them strolled down the walk to the credit union. As they went in, Temple and Towne headed toward the back to the customer service desk, while Rick and Laurie got in line at the teller windows.

"How much should we transfer over, Rick?" Laurie asked, filling out her withdrawal slip when they got to the window. Before Rick could answer her, a loud voice yelled "Everyone on the floor, NOW!"

Reacting quickly, Rick quietly told the teller in front of them, "Hit the button, then crawl to the rear entrance." As she dropped behind the counter, he saw in the reflection of the cashier's window two men, both wearing hats and half-masks and pointing guns at them.

"Drop your gun!" a man ordered, and turning, Rick saw the security guard, scarcely out of his teens, shake his head. "No, you drop yours!" Immediately he hit the transmit button on his watch, hoping his brother or father-in-law would pick up.

Just then he saw Towne and Temple at the rear of the room, and he tried to signal to them to run out the back door. "You two, get down on the floor or I'll shoot!" the first man who shouted pointed his finger at the Simons, and Rick knew he had to make a move.

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on!" Rick groused, seeing the two men were standing on an ornamental rug that ended just in front of him. "Laurie, when I move, you run to Towne and Temple and get out through the rear. I'm going to hold them off." He "told" her. He felt her thoughts rejecting his order, and he added "please, sweetheart?"

"Be careful, darling. I love you." Came her reply, and her fingers tightened around his. At once he bent down as if to lower to the floor, then his hands seized on the edge of the carpet.

Before the robbers could move, he yanked the carpet out from under their feet, sending them crashing to the floor. Immediately Laurie ran to the customer service desk and herded two other customers, the Browns and the Account officer towards the rear door. At that moment the taller of the robbers managed to get a hold of his gun, and the young security guard aimed his weapon at him, only for it to jam. Suddenly a shot rang out, and the guard fell to the floor. Seeing this, Rick dived behind a sofa, then froze as a shot just missed his head.

"I won't miss you, or…all right, lady, freeze!" Footsteps came towards his hiding place, and Rick decided to stop him from going to the back. As he got up, he saw a cold, snarling expression meet his, then a fist swinging at him. Instantly there was pain as he fell back, trying to duck, then another blow, causing him to fall to the ground, half-conscious. His head struck the floor hard, and for a moment he started to black out.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Laurie's frightened voice sounded in his ears, and he roused enough to "tell" her, "Darlin'..run, I'll hold them off!"

"Get over here, or I'll put a bullet in his head!" his assailant ordered, and Rick felt waves of fear from her as she came towards him. He heard his wife gasp, and felt like swearing as he listened to her struggling with someone.

"Tie her wrists and take her and the guy to the back….is there anyone else in the building?" the same man spoke, then the second robber replied angrily, "No, the guard's dead, and she helped the others back here escape."

Dizzy, Rick felt something dripping in his eyes, then managed to squint through his rapidly swelling lids. All he could see was a blurred face, then a hand coming towards him.

"Stop, you want to kill him before we get out of here?" the angry robber shouted, "We need them, there's police out there already. Now move him!"

Immediately he felt an iron hand clamped on his arm. "This way…don't try to escape or I'll shoot her." The vicious tone of the man fueled his anger, but fearful of his wife's safety, Rick remained silent as he was pulled to his feet.

Nearly blind, he was led stumbling to the rear of the building. Suddenly the hand gripping him let go and he fell onto something soft. He felt his wrists pulled together, then something rough binding them. The robber let him go with a snort and walked away.

"Rick…oh love…what did they do to you?" Laurie's upset voice came from above him, and he realized he was lying on her lap.

"Laurie, are you alright?", he whispered, then felt her lips on his face as her fingers tried to wipe away the blood from a gash above his eyes..

"I'm okay, but they hurt you, darling…." Rick heard the trembling in her voice and he reached his hands up to her, managing to touch her cheek.

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart. Towne will get help, and we can figure out how

to get out of here." He told her quietly. He listened as Laurie took a shuddering breath, then replied, "I know, Rick. I'll be fine."

A soft tearing noise sounded near him, then he felt her dabbing his face with a cloth. "Darlin'…try to turn on your transmitter .." he began.

Just then a loudspeaker sounded. "This is the police, release your hostages and come out with your hands up!" Rick wanted to laugh; Ron was taking no chances with their lives, he was on the horn himself.

In reply, the sound of glass breaking filled the credit union, then one of the robbers shouted, "You listen up, back off or we start killing more people at the count of ten….one, two, three, four, .."

"All right, we're backing up, but how do we know they're still alive?" Ron interrupted. "Bring all of them to where we can see them, and we'll talk."

"HUH! We'll let you see one of them, and if you don't like it, tough!" Rick tensed as he saw a figure coming toward them, then he was yanked up by his arms.

"Come on, tough guy, what's your name?" Squinting, he made out a thin-faced man, who'd pushed back his mask, and Rick knew he had no fear now of being identified.

"Oh, I don't know, name's not important…ow!" Rick yelped as the robber hit him in the stomach, then aimed his gun past him.

"What's your name, clown?"

"Rick, Rick Simon." At once a cruel smile crossed the man's face. "Rick Simon, well, well…the former PI….and this is your wife, the author….now we're getting somewhere…"

"Yeah, you were right…she's worth something…" Rick glared at the other man standing near the rear door, his arm pointed towards Laurie..

"All right, Simon, you're going up front with me, and you're going to tell them exactly what I say, otherwise my friend Malone here will put on a show with your wife that will have her begging for mercy!"

Furious, Rick was about to tell the man to go to hell when he "heard" Laurie beg him, "please, love….don't let them hurt you in front of me."

Scowling, he reassured her "I won't", then let himself be taken to the front of the credit union. As they neared the windows, Rick could make out rows of cars through the glass, then only shapes.

"All right, I have Rick Simon here with me, and his wife. I'll let you decide if they're worth saving…" the robber boasted, then shoved him forward to the broken front window.

Seeing a familiar shape only a few yards from him, he yelled, "Chief….this is Rick Simon…they're holding me and my wife hostage."

"Mr. Simon….is the security guard and your wife all right?" Ron called back, doing as Rick had indicated, hiding that they knew each other.

"Yes, she's okay, Chief, they've got her in the back…but I don't know about the guard…" he told him, then was jerked around roughly and saw a furious expression on the robbers face.

"I told you to only tell them what I wanted them to know….!" He shouted, then Ron called out again.

"All right, I've seen Mr. Simon, now what do you want in exchange for him and his wife?"

"For him, I want a car, filled with gas, and a 10 minute head start to the border. Once we're away from here, I'll let the lady go." The man said, and Rick could just imagine how their friends felt about the game being played with their lives.

"No deal….both of the Simons and you get your 10 minute head start….." Rick knew before the robber holding him swore angrily what the reply was….

"You think I'm joking…you think I'll buy that…here's my answer!"

At once he cocked his gun, then aimed it at Rick.


	4. Chapter 4

"No…No….you monster….I won't let you !" Laurie's shout came from behind them, and automatically both men turned to see Laurie drive her elbow into Malone's stomach, then bring her bound hands around his neck as he started to collapse.

"I'll strangle him….you shoot and I'll kill him…" she yelled, yanking the rope around her wrists up against his throat. "Noo..don't let her, Rand." Malone gasped.

"She will too." Rick warned his captor, peering through his swollen eyes at the surprised man. Surprisingly, he uncocked his gun, then grinned.

"Well, looks like we have a standoff… All right, Simon…you get to live. Mrs. Simon, let him go, even though he does deserve to die for being stupid."

Laurie immediately released the man, and he fell to the floor, dazed. In response, Rand shoved Rick into one of the visitor's chairs, then fired into the floor next to him, sending up sparks off the carpet. Laurie screamed, thinking Rick was hit, and she rushed towards them. Suddenly Malone grabbed her ankle from his position on the floor and she stumbled and landed hard on her stomach, unable to catch herself.

"Laurie!" Rick called, then was shoved back in his chair as she raised her head.

"Don't move, Mrs. Simon….you stay right there." Rand ordered. Again Ron Johnson's voice sounded over a speaker.

"Simon…are you alright?" His assailant nodded at him, then Rick shouted, "Yes, Chief, we're okay…" Rand nudged him with the gun. "Say "but you'd better do as he says."

At once he "heard" his wife's voice in his thoughts. "Rick…they can get in through the air vent back there, it's big enough."

"But you'd better do as he says, they're as serious as bad air." Rick finished.

There was a pause, then Ron called back. "All right, you get your car…it's going to take some time…but I want Mrs. Simon released first. That's final."

"You've got 30 minutes….but no dice .." "Get rid of her, Rand" Malone interrupted, wheezing. "He can't see and she won't let them put her husband in danger. I don't trust her…" he added, finally managing to get to his feet.

"You know, for once you're right. I know they won't try anything with you traveling with us, Simon." Rand laughed, then called out. "You've got a deal. The car for Mrs. Simon, then a 10-minute head start. We'll leave Mr. Simon where he can be found."

"No….let him go, please…" Laurie begged from her place on the floor, and Rick immediately turned to look in her direction, barely able to see her upturned face.

"Darlin'…it's okay" he told her. A rush of emotion came from her thoughts, pleading with him "no", then he focused on her face. "Do as I say, Laurie..please."

"Yes, love." She "responded", sadly. As the minutes passed, he sat looking at her, memorizing her face in his thoughts. Every five minutes Rand would shout out, "Time's almost up….hurry up with that car or they're dead." At that Malone would laugh, then taunt Laurie, "Maybe we'll change our minds, maybe you'll find out how much fun we could have on the road…."

"You bastard, stay away from her…" Rick finally shouted, unable to hold back his fury.

Outside, A.J. huddled with Towne and Temple, the two of them shivering in the afternoon chill. Hearing Rick's angry voice, A.J. started to his feet, then Towne pulled him back down.

"That won't help them any, A.J…" Towne told him, adding "Ron has something up his sleeve, I know it. I just wish I'd followed my instincts and dragged Laurie along with us."

Just then a screech of brakes and a glaring light signaled the getaway car had arrived. Instantly they heard Rand bark, "Everyone stay back…..no one get near the car…."

"We've done as you said, now release Mrs. Simon." Ron replied. Inside the ruined building, Malone dragged Laurie up by her arm, then forced her to the front of the room. Rick watched her as they approached, then quietly told her, "It'll be all right, sweetheart….I love you.."

"I love you too, Rick…." She said, tears in her eyes. Yanking away from her captor's grasp, she leaned over and kissed him, then gasped as Rand grabbed her roughly around the neck and pulled her away from Rick.

"Here, keep your eye on him, then when I tell you to, bring him with you and put him in the car." He ordered Malone, handing him the gun he'd dropped. Coming to the broken door, he yelled, "All right, you've got one minute to clear the parking lot, then I'll let her go."

"You heard him, everybody move to the rear lot, now." Ron responded, waving his arm, and immediately all the cars and cruisers and trucks began to back out, then move further away. Soon the lot was clear, except a newer sedan, its motor running.

"Come on, Mrs. Simon…move." Rand forced her outside, then walked her one of the handicapped stalls, where a post marked the parking place. Forcing her against the post, he pulled a rope from his pocket, then tied her to it.

"Don't move or call out until we're gone, lady, or I'll shoot your husband." He warned, then hollered as he started for the car, "Okay, Malone, bring him along….hurry!"

Rick suddenly felt a whoosh of air, and he pretended to shiver. "Damn, this place is drafty…" He couldn't see them, but he knew help was inside the air ducts…he had to distract his captor for just one moment. As the vicious robber seized his arm, he smirked, "It's going to be plenty cold where you're going, Simon."

Waiting until he was on his feet, he pretended to stumble into Malone, and knocked him against the wall. "Hey you clumsy idiot…" the man started, then Rick managed to grab his gun arm and twist it . "Drop the gun or I'll break your wrist!"

"No….don't…owwww!" Malone hollered, his fingers closing on the trigger and releasing several bullets into the floor. Immediately Ron's voice sounded from behind them. "Freeze…don't move…..don't even make a sound."

"What's going on.. get out here, you moron!" Rand called from inside the getaway vehicle. At once Malone yelled out as he tried to get loose, "It's a set up…shoot her!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Shut up, you bastard!" Rick let go of the man's arm and swung his bound hands into Malone's face, knocking him backwards. Ron immediately slammed him to the ground, then cuffed him. "Hold on, Rick, let me get that…" he pulled out a knife and cut the ropes off his wrists, then picked up the would-be robbers gun off the carpet. "Thanks, man, " Rick said, then turned around and caught his breath in horror as Rand leaped out of the getaway car, his weapon aimed at Laurie.

"No you don't!" Another figure came bursting out of the rear of the car. Grabbing the robber by the arm, the tall man threw him a good twenty feet before he landed on the hood of one of the police cruisers.

"Whoa…was that Steve?" Rick gasped. "Yeah, he and Jaime happened to see the live broadcast of the bank takeover and he raced over here." Ron explained. Rick lurched

toward the door, then found A.J. putting an arm around him and helping him make his way out.

"Little brother, where did you come from?" He started, then spotted his wife and broke away from the others, going over to the post where she was frantically trying to free herself.

"Someone help me…Rick…where's Rick!" she cried out, then let out a sob as he staggered to her side and untied her. At once she wrapped her arms around him. "Rick..you're alive….I thought he shot you!"

"No, sweetheart, no! It's all right now, it's okay…" he tried to soothe Laurie as she shook in his embrace. Peering over her shoulder, he saw Steve Austin coming towards them, and he let out a sigh. "I don't know how you did that, but, boy, am I glad you came!"

"You and me both, pal….Oh, honey.." he hugged Laurie, then put an arm around both Simons and led them to a waiting ambulance. As they reached it, A.J. caught his sister-in-law in a heartfelt embrace, then he turned to his brother. "Rick, we need to get you to a doctor.." he started, then stopped when the blanket-covered body of the guard was wheeled past them. For a moment the thought of what might have happened made Rick dizzy. Then he saw the unconscious forms of Malone and Rand being loaded into a separate ambulance and driven off.

"I'm okay, A.J., just banged up…." Rick told him wearily, his head throbbing. At once he felt his wife's hand stroke the painful bump on his head, and he gave a relieved sigh. "That feels good, darlin…"

"Rick, Laurie….you need to go to the hospital now…I'll be in to get your statement when you're settled in ." Ron said firmly, then moved so Towne and Temple could greet their friends.

Once everyone was satisfied Rick and Laurie were safe, the paramedics loaded first Rick onto a gurney, then despite her protests, insisted Laurie climb in next to her husband.

"Please honey, …." Steve took matters into his own hands and hoisted the surprised woman into the rear of the ambulance. Rick held out his hand, and she wrapped her fingers around it as she sat next to him. "I love you, Rick….I would have died if anything had happened to you." She told him quietly, then rested her face against his.

"I love you too, my Valkyrie…." Rick kissed her, then groaned as the paramedic started working on his face. "Ow…that stings!"

"It's okay, my prince. When he's done, I'll kiss it and make it better." She whispered, trying not to cry at his discomfort. Laurie's heart dropped as the medic started calling in her husband's injuries, then began an i.v..

"_My fault…all my fault…shouldn't have left him in front…" _she thought, then closed her eyes.

As the ambulance door was closed and the vehicle sped away, a relieved knot of friends and family stood for a moment, scarcely believing what had happened.

"Ron, can you call Mom, I want to follow the ambulance….." A.J. shook himself and started toward his car. "Hey, hey, leave it here, I'll drive us, Towne, you and Temple and Steve can follow…." Ron ordered, rushing after him then steering him towards his cruiser. Taking a deep breath, Towne followed suit, saying, "Come on, Steve, you can call Jaime on the way and see if she can bring Linda and Rudy too."

As they climbed into the car, Temple suddenly began to cry. "Babe, what is it?" Towne asked, worried.

"All we wanted was to have a ppppp-arty!" she wept. "It's not right…poor Rick…and Laurie..did you see her face?….why can't things ever go like they should!"

As Towne put an arm around her, Steve spoke up. "I don't know, honey…but because you guys were there, ten innocent people are alive. I don't want to think what could have happened to you and Towne either, if Rick and Laurie didn't think of you guys first."

During the moment of silence that followed, Towne put the car in gear then followed the police cruiser out of the shopping center parking lot. After a few minutes, he said, "Steve, thanks…I think you hit it on the head…if Rick hadn't had Laurie run to the back…I was just about to pull my gun, and that guy would have blown me away."

Temple wiped her eyes then stared at her husband. "You have your weapon on you?"

He shook his head, as Steve got the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"No…I forgot……"

Instantly the big man began to laugh, then Temple started to giggle. Relieved, Towne pretended to grouse, "It ain't funny, guys!"

The gale of laughter that followed brought a grin to Ron and A.J.'s faces as they looked into the rear view mirror and saw their friends' outburst.

"I don't know what they're laughing at, but …thank God they're all right." Ron said quietly. A.J. glanced at him, then smiled. "I second that."

Minutes later they reached the parking lot at Phoenix General, then the two cars detoured to the emergency entrance just in time to see Rick being wheeled in, Laurie trotting alongside his gurney.

"There they go…", Ron pulled to the curb, then opened A.J.'s door. "You go on ahead and see how they are and where they're taken. I'll be right in."

"Thanks, Ron, I…thanks for helping save them." A.J. choked, then climbed out, almost missing the Chief of Police's "You're welcome."

As he made his way to the visitor's desk, he was surprised to see his mother and Dr. Rudy Wells standing there, an anxious look on both of their faces.

"Mom, Rudy….they're okay." He came up to Cecilia, and she reached out for her youngest son "Thank God, oh, A.J….I was so scared…."

"It's all right, Mom…Rudy…can you please go see if Allen can take care of them?" A.J. asked worriedly.

"Of course, A.J…go ahead and take a seat." The older man put a hand on his shoulder, then left the two Simons and went into the emergency room.

Inside, Rudy was admitted into the trauma unit, where he found the chief of emergency services already examining Rick, while Laurie was sitting outside the room, holding a cup of water.

Stopping at her side first, Rudy was touched at the relief in her eyes when she saw him.

"Rudy…I'm so glad you got here…can you go in and see how Rick is?"

"Of course, Missy…but first, are you alright….did they hurt you?" Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, then sighed as she winced. Her hands trembled as she tried to grip the paper cup.

"They were so brutal….but it was Rick they hurt…I'll never forget seeing that Malone slam his fist into his face!" she choked, then buried her face in her bruised hands. At once Rudy knelt in front of her.

"He's going to be okay, Missy, but Rick won't be happy if we don't take care of you too." He told her, seeing with dismay her scraped and swollen knees.

Lifting her face to look at him, she took a deep breath, then shakily told him, "I'll be fine, just ..please, see if he's okay.."

"All right, Missy" Rudy reached out and hugged her, then smoothed her hair from her upset face. "But you don't worry, wait here and I'll be right back."

"Thank you…" she whispered, then watched as he went into the trauma bay.

Inside, Rudy greeted Dr Allen, then was horrified by the swelling around Rick's eyes and cheeks. His eyes were mere slits in the already purpling flesh, and blood had just been wiped away from a gash over his left eye. His wrists were scraped and bruised, and he moaned when the doctor carefully pressed the area around his stomach.

"Rick, it's Rudy, can you hear me?"

"Rudy….glad you're here….it hurts." Came a mumble from his cut and scraped mouth.

At once the older doctor turned to Allen. "Do you have any of the inflamcin I brought you last year? It will help bring down his swelling so we can examine his eyes."

"Yes, I think we still have 3 doses…good thinking, Rudy." The surgeon smiled, then gave instructions to the assisting nurse. Within minutes of administering the serum, he was able to drain much of the inflammation and build up of fluid from Rick's sinus and cheekbone areas.

"Rudy, where's Laurie, is she all right…she was so quiet coming here…they scared her so much…"Rick told him, once he found it easier to speak, then Allen exchanged looks with his colleague.

"She's still in shock, and a little banged up, Rick. Rudy, why don't you stay with him for a moment and I'll examine her, then I'll put her in a room to wait while I run some x-rays." He offered, then Rick reached out and gripped his hand.

"Thanks, Allen…I've been so worried…." At that Dr. Allen grinned. "Like husband, like wife, I always say. I'll be right back."

As he exited the room, Rick suddenly got a look of panic on his face. "Oh, boy, Rudy, I forgot….did A.J. get a hold of Mom..she didn't find out about this on TV, did she?"

"Calm down, Rick….she's outside with your brother. Towne and Temple and Ron should be there too, and Linda and Oscar. Here, take a drink of water and calm down, you won't do Laurie any good worrying like that. You'll need to be there for her when she finally lets go." He warned. Rick let out a deep breath. "I know….she's been so brave….I don't want her to get sick from holding everything in ."

After a few minutes, Dr. Allen came back in, shaking his head. "I don't know who's more stubborn, you or your wife. She's insisting she's all right, but she's got several bruised ribs and her shoulder is sprained. I want you to tell her she's staying overnight whether she likes it or not. If you don't, I'm going to get Oscar."

A faint smile appeared on Rick's face as he called softly, "Laurie, sweetheart?" Immediately she rushed into the room, then relief covered her face as she saw his face.

"Oh, Rick…you look so much better…" she whispered, then drew closer as he held out his hand to her.

"What's this I hear, that my Valkyrie is giving Allen trouble? Do you want to me to tell your father on you?" At once she put his hand to her face.

"I'm sorry, darling..I'll be good. I don't want to leave you anyway.." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Good, because I need my Nurse Laurie." He grinned.

At once Rudy tried to hide a smile as Dr. Allen said, "Fine, fine. Now that we've got that settled, let's get you both admitted."

When the Simons were finally in a private room, their worried family and friends went in two by two, prompting Rick to say his family was more like Noah and his family.

"Rick, that's awful…" A.J. groaned, then traded bad puns with Towne as Rick drank broth through a straw. Next to him Laurie was having her back massaged by Cecilia, who was hard put not to cry at her daughter-in-law's mottled and bruised chest and shoulders. "Hmmm, Mom ..thank you so much, at least I'll be able to sleep." She told her gratefully. At that Oscar decided to take the hint.

"All right, time for them to get some rest, guys. Cecilia, I'll run you home, then I'll pick you up for breakfast." he offered, then laughed as Rick let loose a yawn.

"I second that…..especially breakfast." Laurie smiled at that, then her face resumed its worried, haunted look. Rick noticed it, then caught A.J. and Steve's glances too.

"Okay, we'll say good night now." Cecilia stood up, then kissed both patients and left on Oscar's arm, as the others promised to come by in the morning. Rudy waited until the door was closed on Steve and A.J., then came to Laurie's side.

"Missy, what is it?"

Startled, Laurie looked up at him, then Rick took put his arm around her. "We're safe now, darlin'. You can let go now, it's all right."

"I'm…fine. Don't worry, love." Laurie pasted on a smile, then it faded as he continued. "I do worry, Laurie. Something's wrong…did…" he swallowed, "did that Malone do anything to you?"

Puzzled, she shook her head, then her eyes filled with tears as Rudy gently asked, "Is it because Rick was beaten in front of you?"

"It was .." now it was Laurie's turn to choke up," my fault…if I hadn't gone to the back…. He was dis..tracting them …that Malone..he slammed his fist..into him…."

Rick immediately pulled her into his arms as she broke down completely, sobbing how sorry she was. "No, no..my sweetheart, it wasn't your fault..shhhhh." he tried to sooth her.

For a few minutes he let her cry her fear and worry out, then Rudy handed Rick some Kleenex and he tenderly mopped his wife's face.

"My brave princess, you saved our friends, and the bank tellers.. You saved me too, remember? You stopped Rand from killing me, my fierce girl." He comforted her, stroking her hair. At that she raised her face to his, the tears slowing, then stopping as her eyes shone up at him.

"I wouldn't let him, darling. I was so angry when I saw the gun aimed at you, I was afraid I wouldn't be strong enough. I would have killed him."

"You did what you had to do for me, for us." Rick wiped his own eyes, then leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"Oh, Rick, I love you too…" she sniffed, then returned his kiss. The clearing of an emotional Rudy's throat reminded them he was there, and Laurie turned to the older doctor.

"Thank you, Rudy, for helping me to let go…" she told him softly, then leaned against him as he put his arms around her.

"That's my girl…..I'm proud of you too, Missy. Now, take your medicine then you two need to rest. I'll check on you later, so I expect to find you asleep." He chuckled as she made a face at the medication, then settled down in Rick's embrace.

"Good night, Rudy." Rick said, sleepily, then pretended to snore as Laurie giggled.

"Good night to you too, son…Missy. ". Rudy went to the door and turned down the lights, then watched as their eyes closed.

"_Thank you, God_." He gratefully thought, then quietly closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"All right, a little to the left…" Temple squinted as Towne stood on the ladder, then nodded. "Man, finally! Who thought those little lanterns would be so much trouble!"

"I did, babe." Towne shot back at her, then smiled as she crooked her finger at him.

"And my big, helpful man was right, thank you, Marcel…" she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Coming up for air, Towne smirked, "I know I'm going to get lucky now, you never call me Marcel unless we're going to get some alone time."

"Uh, hold that thought, "Marcel". As two groans sounded, Rick came swaggering down the porch steps. "Haven't heard your real name in ages." He smirked, looking at their patio, the product of hours of decorating. It was the night of Steve and Jaime's surprise party, and the four friends had high hopes that the honorees would have a night to remember.

"That's because your face hasn't been around when Towne and I…" Temple began, frowning, then burst into laughter and pointed at their friend. "That's …that's…"

"That's a picture waiting to happen!" Towne crowed, pulling out a small camera from his pocket and snapping two pictures. At once Rick realized what they were talking about, and blushed.

"Darn it, I forgot…" he growled, reaching behind him and unhooking the coconut "bra" he'd been modeling for his wife. "You wouldn't….?"

"Oh, yes I would, cause if I didn't, Temple would!" Towne snickered.

"Rick, come back here with those, you'll stretch them!" Laurie's voice came out of the kitchen, then she appeared in the back door. At once the Browns started laughing again, as she was sporting a loud blue and green Hawaiian shirt with the ubiquitous coconut accessory, capris and three drink umbrellas in her hair.

"Buddy, did you lose a bet with Rick?" Temple giggled, and at once Laurie blushed, putting her hand to her hair.

"Riiiiick…what the…? These were for the party, you rascal!" she cried out, then giggled as he sashayed back to her and picked his wife up, clicking coconuts with her.

"I think I'd rather party with you now, darlin'." He chuckled, kissing her then putting her down on one of the picnic benches. Another flash let the Simons know Towne had immortalized them in a picture.

"All right, Candid Camera Man, let's finish up with the tables." Temple wiped her eyes then flung an arm around Laurie. "Honey, what do you think?"

"I think it looks wonderful….the lanterns match the table covers and plates and everything." She answered, smiling at the colorful sight.

Towne and Rick looked at the two women in their lives, then Towne quietly said, "I know what else looks wonderful….."

"Yeah, I do too. We really hit the jackpot, Towne…..I hope they like our surprises." He replied.

"Oh, I think they will." Towne grinned. "Speaking of which, I think we'd better start the grill up, before the fisherman get here."

An hour later, not only was the fish Rudy and Oscar had caught on the grill, but steaks and chicken. Presiding over the cooking, Robin Whitecloud had to shoo her father and uncle away. "When they're ready for testing, Pop, I'll let you and Uncle A.J. know!' she laughed. Pretending to walk away, Rick came back around and kissed his daughter on the cheek while swiping a piece of grilled meat. "Pop!"

"Mmmm, you're still the best cook in the family, Birdie.", he chuckled. "Now I'll second that!" A.J. kibitzed, then dodged a kitchen towel snapped by his brother. Just then Laurie called, "Steve and Jaime just pulled up, everyone hide!"

Immediately all the children hid, with Linda, Ricky and Ceci leading them into the guest room, while Cecilia and Rudy took refuge in the barn.

"Quick, Robbie, you and Ian and Ramona get in the kitchen, Temple, you and Towne in our room." Laurie directed, then ran to join Rick at the front door. As he opened the door, Chrystal Austin climbed out of the car, carrying a bag, followed by Oscar Goldman.

"Hey, Uncle Rick, I missed you guys. I brought you some cookies, now you share with Aunt Laurie this time!" she said, embracing the Simons. Behind her, Oscar made a high sign, then told them, "I'm famished, guys…what's for lunch?"

"Pal, I asked if you wanted to stop for a snack back in Flagstaff….." Steve protested. Oscar shook his head, a wry look on his face. "Nice try, but fast food doesn't replace home cooking. We can park your car later, come on in for a moment."

In the midst of greeting their friends, Steve and Jaime were swept out of their car and into the house. When they came into the living room, Jaime stopped, her hearing picking up something.

"Uh, Laurie, are the kids over?"

"Well, what do you think?" Laurie whistled, then everyone piled into the room, yelling, "Surprise, Happy Anniversary!"

"Oh, my…you're kidding me!" Jaime gasped, as Steve shook his head, beaming. "You guys…wait a minute, Oscar!" he turned, then saw the older man chuckling as he threw open the back door. "I finally fooled you two, you thought I forgot what day you got married!"

As they caught sight of the dozens of brightly lit paper lanterns, framing a smiling Rudy and Cecilia mixing drinks, Chrystal put an arm around each of her parents.

"Everyone deserves one anniversary party, I'm just glad we surprised you with this one!"

"Well, you sure did, Chrissy." Steve hugged his daughter, as Jaime planted a kiss on Rick's blushing face. "Mr. Simon, I see what my sis sees in you!"

"Well, great minds do think alike, but we had help.." he managed, as Laurie embraced Steve. "You can put part of the blame on the Browns, too!"

As Steve and Jaime thanked them, Rudy called out, "Drinks on the patio!" and the party was on. Soon the whole family was spread out around the yard, balancing plates and cups on hay bales covered with tropical tablecloths. There was a "pin the tiki on the torch" game for the kids, and a Champaign guava cake for the adults. Only when everyone was too full to move did Oscar stand and call for a toast.

"All right, simmer down…." He said, then smiled at Ricky's "pipe down, Uncle O's got the floor!"

"Thank you, son. As the one who's known the happy couple the longest, " he began, then pretended to scowl at Rudy's "by one day!", "I had the good fortune 34 years ago to see two people whom I cared about very much, finally become man and wife. Today we celebrate one of my best friends, and the woman who makes me so very proud…" at that Oscar had to stop and wipe his eyes. Instantly Chrystal handed him her own Kleenex, making everyone tear up.

"Thank you, Chrissy.." he smiled, and added "and I also thank them, for making me a surrogate grandfather to a beautiful young woman. To Steve and Jaime, happy 34th wedding anniversary and many more!"

As everyone saluted them, Jaime threw her arms around Oscar's neck. "Thank you, Oscar…you have been such a part of, well, the best part of my life…I love you!"

"I do too, babe…" he replied, equally emotional. Steve managed to keep a rein on his emotions, thanking Oscar with an arm around his shoulder, only to almost lose it when Rick presented him and Jaime with a long envelope.

"Oh, I don't believe you, pal….Jaime, look!" Steve could barely talk, prompting Rick to cat call, "first time I've every seen you speechless!"

"Well, you would be too if your family gave you a weekend getaway …and to Catalina Island…." Jaime replied, wiping tears off her cheeks. She hugged Steve, then went to each of their friends and embraced them. "Thank you for such a great party, and for our "second" honeymoon!"

"You're welcome, sis." Laurie started to choke up, only to laugh as Rick pulled out matching coconut bras and insisted the Austin's "get ready" for their weekend.

"Oh, no you don't, pal…not on your life!" Steve insisted, only for Rick to pretend to wrestle with him and put it on his chest.

"I want a picture…hurry, Robin!" Oscar pleaded, chuckling at his friends' attempt to duck.

The merriment continued as each of the guys got silly with the coconuts and floppy island hats each of them received. Only when Katie and Davey started to nod on their grandmother's lap did the party start to wind down.

As Cecelia started packing up the last of the leftovers to send home with A.J. and Linda for the kids' school lunches, Rick and Steve and A.J. insisted on "helping" by evening out the portions.

"Steve, you're as bad as they are!" she fussed, then smiled as the big man dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Cecilia, for including me with your boys….it's been a long time since that's happened!"

Jaime was picking up the patio with Laurie and Chrystal, and hearing this, sat down abruptly and reached for a napkin. "What is it, Mom?" Chrystal asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I can't help it, honey, Cecelia sounds so much like our Mom…I didn't know how much Steve missed her…" Jaime blew her nose as Laurie patted her back.

"I think Mom thinks of you and Steve and Chrissy as part of our family, sis…so you can borrow her any time you like!"

"I'd be glad to, honey." Jaime grinned, seeing the Simon brothers teasing their mother. "Looks like I'd better rescue her from the guys now!"

Just then the cleaning crew was interrupted by the late arrival of Abby and Ron Johnson, who brought new luggage as a gift for the Austin's and a bottle of Champaign to share with everyone else.

"You guys didn't have to do that…" Steve protested, then smiled as Jaime hugged the Johnsons, saying, "You didn't have to…but thank you.. I broke the zipper on my suitcase in Yosemite and Steve kind of forgot the handle of his duffle isn't …well, doesn't handle his kind of wear and tear!"

Laurie giggled at the roundabout way Jaime described Steve's accidentally not remembering his own strength. Suddenly a loud "pop" sounded, startling her, and she let out a small scream.

"Everyone down!" Rick's shout came from the kitchen, then Ron's voice followed

"I'm sorry, Rick….It's just the champaign cork…." At once Laurie ran into the house to find Rick under the kitchen table, his body shaking. Ron and Towne had upset expressions, and she dropped to her knees to face her husband.

"Darling, I'm sorry I screamed, I was startled by the champaign opening…please get up and hold me."

Rick's eyes were wide with fear, then he looked at her and slowly got up from the floor, then put his arms around her. "It's all right, sweetheart, …just a loud noise ….like.." he paused, then Laurie finished, "a gunshot…I know, it scared me."

"Guys, I'm sorry, I really didn't think when I opened the bottle," Ron began, then Rudy came into the room in time to hear Rick try to make light of his reaction.

"It's okay, Ron, Towne…just surprised me, that's all. Geeze, you'd think a little pop wouldn't cause me to take a dive." Just then Abby called, "Ron…can you move the car so Steve can pull in? Towne, Temple's looking for you."

"Be right there." He replied. "Rick, we'll be right back so we can help clean up."

"Take your time, pal." Rick answered, relief in his expression.

"Well, I think I need a cup of coffee before I drive home. Can you fix me one?" Rudy coaxed. Laurie nodded. "Of course, Rudy…Rick, would you like some?"

"Yes, darlin'.." he gave her a smile, then Rudy put an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go into the dining room, son. I need to ask you something." Rick looked at him, then quietly said, "Okay."

As the two men sat down at the table, facing each other, Rudy asked, "You had a flashback to being held hostage, didn't you?"

Opening his mouth to deny it, Rick instead remembered what happened the last time he denied he had a problem.

"Yeah, I did…it was so sudden, one minute I'm talking to the guys, then I heard the pop, and …I saw the gun at my head..then it fired, and I heard Laurie scream. I guess I dropped to the floor by sheer instinct, the next thing I know, Laurie's facing me, telling me she's sorry, that she was startled. She wanted to be held, so I managed to get up and ..well, you know the rest."

"I'm glad you're being honest about what you saw, Rick…. What happened to you was horrible, and it's only natural that you would experience some reaction to the terror you and Laurie faced. Has she had any nightmares, or seemed upset for any reason?" the older man added.

"No…and here I was worrying she might….but other then reacting how she did…." Rick started, then it hit him how clingy Laurie had been the last week. "Well, she has been wanting to stay close to me since it happened, but the feeling's been mutual."

"I thought so, Oscar noticed it when he mentioned Cecilia was holding some lemon bars for her. At first she said she'd stop by, then she remembered you were working in your office on your statement for the DA, and she asked if she could come by the next day." Rudy sighed. At that moment Laurie knocked on the door, then peeked in. "Coffee's ready, guys, do you want some of Robin's cookies with it?"

"Yes, Missy, go ahead and bring them in, and come sit down." Rudy beckoned to her, and Laurie carefully brought in a loaded tray. Rick got up and took it from her, setting it on the table as she sat down next to him, a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong, love? Rudy?" she turned and focused on the old doctor.

"I think you and Rick have been experiencing a post-traumatic reaction, which showed up big time when Towne opened the Champaign. You've been suffering some anxiety, haven't you, Missy? About leaving Rick and not wanting to be alone."

Laurie nodded. "I know it's silly, but I keep jumping at every little sound, and I'm afraid not to be near Rick…."

"It's not silly, Laurie….It's natural to be terrified by what happened to the two of you. Most people hide their reactions in food or alcohol or drugs..you and Rick suppressed it until something happened to take you by surprise. Now that we know what your triggers are, we can help you face what causes you to be afraid." Rudy explained. Rick immediately let out a sigh, then put his arm around Laurie. "And I'm going to be more honest with you, sweetheart…I let you know when I'm afraid, and you need to tell me too."

"I will, darling." Laurie smiled, then Rudy beamed contentedly at them.

"That's better, Missy. I'll be back in the morning with some stress relief exercises for you two that'll help you deal with your fears."

As they finished the coffee, then said good night to Rudy, Laurie slipped her arm through Rick's, and let out a yawn. "Excuse me, love. I think I need bed."

A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he stood up, then scooped his wife up from her chair. "Your wish is my command."

"Rick, you nut….." she started, then Rick kissed her. "That's me, your very own nut…." He grinned, carrying her out of the dining room and down the hall. As he paused in the doorway of their bedroom, Laurie put her arms around his neck, then whispered, "and I want to find out what my surprise is."

Chuckling, Rick kissed her nose, then replied, "I'm going to enjoy surprising you, princess…" Taking her inside, he carefully kicked the door closed.

Outside the ranch house, Towne and Temple breathed a sigh of relief as the saw the lights go out. "Now that's what I call all's well that ends well," Towne said at last, then took his wife's hand. "Come on, honey, let's go to our own castle, I've got a surprise for you."

"Now that is romantic, Marcel…." She winked, then laughed as he led her through the bright moonlight to their front porch. As they went inside, the spirit of Kasey Adams watched from the edge of the ranch, a look of contentment on her face.

All of her family would be just fine.

Fin


End file.
